


Zerodin Drabbles Because I Love Them

by AnotherStory



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A little bit of everything, Because I have no self restraint whatsoever, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My friend got me really into them, So that means drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherStory





	1. Silent Night

The silence was thick as smoke and twice as choking. It stole the words from Owain's throat and left him without the voice he was so used to. His fingers gripped and released the bedsheets like it would somehow steel his nerves. Finally, he heard the mattress shift. The warm weight beside him disappeared.

He could hear the rustle of clothing as Niles dressed. There was no holding, no aftercare. Owain knew this by now. In a few minutes Niles would leave, and in an hour when he mustered the strength he would get up and wash himself of the mess and the marks that remained. That was how their dynamic worked.

It wasn't how Owain wanted it to work.

He heard one step toward the door, then two. "I love you," he blurted, but it came out as a choked whisper, low and fearful. The clacking of Niles's heeled boots went stock still. The terrible quiet closed in again. "I love you," he repeated, as loud as he dared. It felt like everything would shatter at any moment. With horror he realized his voice was nearing a sob.

The turning of a handle, the door creaking open. "I know, Odin," Niles responded, so softly that if there had been any other noise in the room Owain would have missed it.

The door clicked shut.

Owain was left in silence.


	2. Marry Me Someday

Kneeling. Odin was kneeling. It set off so many warning bells in his head. 

"Niles," Odin began.

Oh no.

"We've been together for a couple years now..."

Oh no.

"I love you, Niles, my shining light, and I wanted to ask you to join me in holy matri-."

"No," Niles cut him off. He takes a quick step back, pulling his hand from Odin's. 

Odin blinked and the smile melted away. "...No?" he repeats, sounding more pitifully confused than a puppy.

Niles shook his head. "I love you. I...I swear I do. But I can't marry you. I'm just not ready. I'm not...ready."

Odin stood back up and let out a little sigh that made Niles's heart clench with guilt. "Okay."

"...You're not mad?" It sounds so childish as it passes his lips, but Niles feels like a child again in that moment, startled and in a lingering state of panic.

"You said you aren't ready." Odin shrugs. "So you aren't ready, so what? I'll wait as long as you need."

Niles swallows thickly. "...And if I never am?"

Odin smiles- that stupid goofy smile he'd become so fond of. "Then we don't get married. It's not a big deal. I'd love it, of course...but I don't need a ring and a ceremony to tell you that I love you. Right?"

Niles relaxs slowly. "Yeah," he murmurs. "You're right."


End file.
